Generally, targeted advertisements based on known information and/or preferences may be presented to users that are associated with said known information that includes, but is not limited to, user profiles, search histories, search queries, page-views, and the like. While some degree of targeted advertising may be performed based on a user location (e.g., an IP address), targeted advertisements are not presented to users based on a user profile or user behavior information when the user is not associated with any user information.
Users and/or user information may be identified based on associated identifiers from activity logs utilizing, for example, registered identifiers. Examples of such registered identifiers may include a password identifier registered to a user, a device identifier of a device that is registered to a user, and the like. Identifiers that are not associated with known users, i.e., unregistered identifiers, may not be targeted by advertisers with customized advertisements since no known information is associated with the unregistered identifier and, currently, activity logs are not analyzed to reduce the number of identifiers that are not targeted by advertisers. This is frustrating to advertisers given the large quantity of non-targeted identifiers that are present in activity logs and the potential advertisement revenue that may be lost for an expanded target audience.
Additionally, users may be associated with multiple identifiers (e.g., a user may have two MSN passport accounts). Each identifier may be associated with a set of behaviors or activities. Currently, the multiple identifiers are not linked together to provide a comprehensive and accurate targeted advertisement. This is also frustrating to advertisers given that a targeted advertisement provided to a user based on an identifier may be not completely accurate since additional identifiers associated with the user are not evaluated when generating a targeted advertisement.